FINAL FAREWELL
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Tie in to "Farewell My Dolphin" --009 and 003 are the last to escape as the Dolphin is sinking.


_Author's note: As I watched "Farewell My Dolphin" last night, the scene where everybody escapes to the Mole and 002 asks if everyone is there, 004 answers "All but 009 and 003". Then, the scene is both of them running for the Mole and I wondered, why were they the last on board? Why were they running together as everybody else was already on the craft? It seemed to me that something was missing, there was a hole that needed filling so I decided to do it. And again I don't own Cyborg 009, it is owned by TokyoTV, Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and was created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori._

**FINAL FAREWELL**

The explosions went off almost continuously as the bombs planted by Black Ghost's cyborg men detonated, systematically destroying the vessel that was like a second home to the 00 cyborgs. The Dolphin was dying, actually being killed by an all out attack by the diabolical Klaus Van Bergoot who was the director of the latest abomination by the death merchants. Cybernetic attack sharks had begun the assault from outside in the water while armies of cyborg commandos boarded and fired at the desperately defending cyborgs. But it was all for naught, as the Dolphin was mortally wounded and had begun to sink.

"To the Mole! Hurry!" Gilmore ordered as everyone began to flee. 007 and 004 had been in the engine room, fighting what seemed to be a futile defensive while Dr. Gilmore and the rest had heeded the call of abandon ship and headed for the Mole, the amphibious vessel that could also burrow beneath the earth's surface.

As they headed down to the emergency hatch to the Mole, 003's thoughts were on the first time they had entered the Dolphin. Called the Black Shark at the time, it was to be Black Ghost's latest creation of war and destruction, slated for use in the proliferation of war and sold to the highest bidder. Francoise thought about the way they had absconded with the vessel the time they escaped Black Ghost for the first time. She remembered how they all painted the ship from the dreary black it had been colored to give it the new identity as a vehicle of hope instead of destruction as they began the quest to destroy Black Ghost. She also recalled how she had named the ship from the playful yet resilient aquatic mammal that had intelligence to rival humans. She then had finalized the naming of the craft by hanging the crystal dolphin she had bought after being seen in a curio shop on one of her shopping excursions. Then as an idea took hold 003 impulsively stopped as the rest filed into the waiting Mole and turned back.

Cyborg 009, Joe Shimamura was making sure all the team and their visitors boarded the craft safely. Satisfied, he searched for the beloved blonde head of the French ex-dancer usually bringing up the rear when he turned and saw with horror that the lithe red-clad figure headed back into the cloud of smoke and into the battered Dolphin. His heart dropped to his stomach as terror filled him and he went to follow her, his screams of her name muted by the endless booms of explosions.

Before getting ready to depart, the doctor did a quick head count, including the two Purewok sisters, Helen and Bina as Albert and GB entered the bridge.

"Glad you made it, 004 and 007," Dr. Gilmore said, cradling the infant cyborg 001.

002 asked, "Is everyone present and accounted for?"

"All but 009 and 003," 004 replied dourly as Gilmore scowled _where the devil can they be?_

Back in the Dolphin, Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003 was stumbling through the acrid smoke as she made her way back into the bowels of the huge craft, the only illumination the emergency lighting bathing the area in an eerie amber glow. But with her heightened sight, she navigated through smoke and debris as she came to her destination.

In the dimming hallway, 009 coughed as he tried desperately to follow after 003, his heart pounding as his mind tried to focus and not dwell on worse case scenarios that would cause his most feared nightmare to come true. _What could she be thinking, she's going to get killed! I can't, I won't let that happen. I've lost just about everybody that I love, but I swear by all that is holy I WILL NOT LOSE HER!_

Coughing loudly in the hazy air, Francoise pushed the sliding door to the lounge open and rushed in, scanning the pitch black chamber that had a gash blasted through the panel and was like other areas, taking in water. She blinked her eyes to focus in the smoke as she looked frantically for one thing. Then she spotted it, still hanging on the window where she had lovingly placed it to christen their craft, the blue crystal dolphin hanging blithely on its wire as if nothing was wrong and the world were not ending. She made her way around the obstacles of fallen seats and Chang's kitchenware that had somehow managed to land there from the nearby galley to retrieve it.

Suddenly the descending craft lurched as yet another bomb went off, sending 003 to the floor as she screamed in fear. She looked up and saw a heavy support beam hanging precariously above as she struggled to get to her feet, the heavy listing of the doomed vessel preventing her from rising, yet adding to the strain on the bolts holding the metal beam, preventing it from falling on her. Her heart pounded as 003 gingerly tried to rise again, her eyes watching the swaying piece of metal suspended above her like the Grim Reaper. One false move and she would be crushed.

009 came to the open hatch of the lounge and stopped as his eyes scanned the perimeter, looking for the bright red cyborg uniform and the shapely form of 003. Then his eyes fell on the sight that made his blood run cold. He called out to her.

"003! What in the world are you doing here?" Joe said incredulously.

Francoise whirled her head to the open doorway and became almost limp in relief and then fearful for the impending danger said, "Oh 009, don't come any closer, the beam's about to fall! Don't worry about me, save yourself."

His cinnamon eyes widened and then narrowed as he snapped, "No way! I'm coming in there to get you! Acceleration!" He clicked his teeth and was by her side in a flash.

Joe knelt beside Francoise and said gently, "Francoise, what possessed you to come back in here? Don't you know by coming back here you put your life is in danger?"

Tears streaming from her tropic eyes, 003 wordlessly pointed to the crystal dolphin. "I-I just thought that if I could get the dolphin, I could have something to remember her by." She lowered her head in shame. "I was stupid, forgive me."

His arms cradled her as he said, "You scared the life out of me, koishii. Don't you know that if something happens to you, my life is meaningless?" He hugged her tight against his heart.

They pulled away and her eyes gazed at the handsome Japanese cyborg whose eyes glowed at her as a shrill screech filled the air and the beam dropped lower, just hanging on by a thread. The tender moment forgotten, Joe's even features bore urgency as he rose with Francoise in his arms.

"We've got to get out of here. Hang on." 009 clicked his teeth and bellowed, "Acceleration Mode!" and they disappeared just as the beam fell on the spot just vacated, leaving a huge pit. In a millisecond they were at the docking port where the Mole awaited. Joe took Francoise's hand and they sprinted to the hold and jumped in.

Once there, Francoise went to the porthole and watched, morbidly fascinated by the slow demise of the Dolphin as Joe sidled to her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"That's it, Joe," she said numbly as she watched more explosions erupt. "The Dolphin is done." She sighed deeply as if mourning the passing of an old friend.

"Uh-huh," 009 agreed as his own eyes became moist. He cleared his throat as he said gruffly, "Let's head over to the others, I'm sure they're wondering where we are." He took hold of her elbow and headed to the hatch. . . .

**END**


End file.
